


Dying Hope

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Dubious choices, Friendship, Gen, Pirates Rituals, dying character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Gin's crew sailed to Grand Line leaving him on a small island. Two days later someone visited him, offering sake and a talk. And something more.





	1. Chapter 1

1

Baratie disappeared over the horizon after a few minutes of sailing towards north.

Their companions were shrieking seagulls, humming weaves and gusty wind that almost knocked Gin at the rudder. Not to metion sea monsters waiting under water to eat them at any moment.

Men complained and yelled every time someone moved, but their had accepted temporar inconvinience after louder groan came from the water and quick shadow circled around their boat.

For the moment it was quiet, then wind wizzed in Gin's ears, knocking him out of his marasm and forced to continue swinging, even if his arms lost strenght and his back were bowed – in a short time it became painful to lift the arm with agonizing sensesion sent to Gin's brain from his shoulders.

The memories were still alive, still pushing him to do his best, to give whatever strength remained in his muscles into achieving his goal, to reach for a dream that they all had, but lost the sight of it until they'd met an enthusiastic rubber kid.

There was still life in him.

Even if Gin's lungs were burning and blood filled his throat, he kept swinging a single paddle, their only hope to survive, only way to live an hour, a day, a week longer, until the next land could have been seen in pervasive blue.

Metallic smell surrounded him every time Gin started coughing, leaving red marks on right sleeve and a wooden paddle handler. A few drops from his nose landed on the shirt or dirted the upper lip. It also drippled out on a boats deck under Gin's feet.

Some of the men looked at him with concern, but didn't tried to convince their first mate to stop – Gin was too stubborn and focused on one goal to pay them any more attention that an occasional check, if somebody hadn't dropped into the sea by accident.

Besides, their boat was too small to let them move without any danger of rolling upside down or to let anyone switch places between two different ends.

So Gin leaded them, while Don Krieg moaned in his sleep, recovering after the spectacular defeat that would leave scar on his pride and teach him something – or Gin hoped it end with learning a lesson and not making the man obsessed over meaningless revenge.

Something in their crew shifted though.

Gin knew – but didn't want to admit it – what was that.

He was still loyal to the captain, but their men saw that Don Krieg had weaknesses like any ordinary human being, therefore his reputation of being invincible had been thrown down.

Hoping that there was still faith in their hearts and not only anger for the man was fruitless, but possible. He needed to believe in that small miracle, because Don Krieg was someone who would help Gin to recover and instal new strength into their crew.

The truth is they would leave Don Krieg to his fate already – on Baratie or drop him to the cold blue under their feet – if not for Gin and his loyalty to the man, thinking he wasn't realistic or naive to still put faith into the man, this arrogant and cruel man, not worth such an effort.

Or Gin's life.

The same life that was leaving him with every breath, every swing, every glance in Don Krieg's direction. But hating him and dwell on past actions wouldn't erase them and make everything better. The poison running in his veins, devastating his organs and stealing his precious time.

Nobody can undo it, only trying to patch him up and help moving on for a day, a week, a month, if he was lucky enough.

Gin knew what would be Don Krieg first decision as a reelected captain, but he already made up his mind. It was only reasonable solution and the fastest way to gain the power they'd lost confronting Dracule Mihawk.

As a captain Don Krieg hadn't given them nothing in long run to be pride of, only troubles and worries. They had been starving for days before Gin said that he would go and find something to eat. He begged for it – even knowing the chief of Baratie was reluctant to feed them, for a good reason, Gin discovered.

Everything for their men.

And Don Krieg had ruined it too, only to receive an important lesson.

Thr defeat at Baratie only convinced them that the time had come to demand their rights and vote over the position and give it to the person that would lead them to the Grand Line - strong and unwavering.

If he would survive today's night.

2

Gin felt worse than before, but continue sailing and searching for an island.

They needed new ship, food and drink to regain their strength.

And faith.

Faith that everything would be alright, that the future wasn't lost, only clouded for a moment or two. Doubts, a feeling of utter uselessness must be crushing them, but nobody said anything.

Gin noticed that Don Krieg's breath wasn't even any longer, that the man regained consciousness, but didn't call him out. Non of them did, even Perl, who was awaken too. With so much free time, Gin let the man think and come to his own conclusion.

Sometimes he answered an unasked question: ' _how much longer?_ '.

“I think there's an island a few miles away on north. Should come there before the night” Gin reassured them, even if heat and the smell of sweat, salt and blood started overwhelming them, make them dizzy and nauseaous.

For a while Gin tried not to vomit, but it became harder with every second. His nostlis weren't any better suited to such disgusting odor than any others' noses, but he kept going, having in mind his final goal.

He must reassure them that the next day would come sooner than they expected, if only the vision of defeat wouldn't overcome their senses and hearts.

A small boat like theirs couldn't survive any changes in weather, not to mention an Marine attack or even sudden interest of another pirate crew. They were an easy prey right now, which meant that the only option left was a search for hideout.

The problem was the general resentment towards Don Krieg an unwillingness to share space with him.

Their – unofficially former for now – captain was still half-conscious or pretended to still be asleep, but most of his men looked like Gin was the only thing that separated him from being thrown into the deep, unforgiving blue. Even as pirates they felt respect and admiration towards him, knowing that their first mate had made the right decision on the Baratie's deck.

But Gin's health turned worse with every second he made an effort to lead them toward the right direction. Before the sea could cast them off on the random beach in enemy's territory, the shivers and cold would ate him during next few hours, if Gin didn't hurry.

Not much time left for him, so before the death would claim him into his cold, hollow arms, Gin had decided he wouldn't give up hope and any opportunity to objection against their – unofficially former for now – captain.

3

He had found a nice, calm place under the old tree with a view on the sea.

They'd made it before the sunset, so a planty of time to make a camp.

Sounds around him – crew members trying to organize their space and arguing over a simple task like who should boil water, while others would go fishing – were lively, making Gin smile under his nose.

They would survive even without him as a leader or a protector of their intersts as first mate.

Gin had looked for Don Krieg over an hour ago, but the man had wandered somewhere the moment their boat hid the beach.

Before anyone could react or even try to hid their reluctance, he stormed out into the dark forest. Their anger was still fresh and justified, but soon they should resolve it and Gin found the best way to cut all arguments against their unoficially former captain.

But for now, he decieded that sleep was too tempting to resit any longer.

Gin closed his eyes, imagining smiling face of a young man with straw hat and his companion that promasied to met him on the Grand Line one day, even if their reunion was impossible because of an obvious reason.

Having faith was crucial in their world. Gin had a lot of it, agains all odds.

Until now fighting death and cheating it were two different things and throughout his life Gin had done the latter too many times to be deluded that he had one more chance to spare.

His end would come soon.

The only thing he could do for now was fulfilling a simple promise.

There were depts that should be paid and the death could not come in the way to make a dying man wish true.

4

Gin suggested that the best way to resolve their problems was a vote.

Pearl looked surprised, but nodded.

He was the strongest among them excluding Gin and Don Krieg, so men would listen to him first before objecting.

Ideaman wasn't eager to back him up, but Gin knew that all of them had the same goal: remove Don Krieg from his current – unofficially former – position. Any animosity among them was secondary to this issue right now.

“I'm proposing Gin-san to the position as our captain” Hustle took the lead in their deliberation, adding a humor into a challenging situation.

Most heads nodded in agreement.

Gin sighed.

He had been expecting it, but still had hope that a few days he had given them to calm down would work in his favor. Knowing in wasn't an option, Gin looked every one of them in the eyes and sighed again, hidding his expression under the well-worn hat.

His hand froze on the forehead as a shield from terrified, shocked or betrayed looks.

“I'm... proposing Don Krieg as our captain.”

The silence was deafening. Only shrieks of seagulls and a sound of weaves hitting the clif could be heard on the coast.

“But... Gin-san...” Ideaman tried to formulate convincing argument, but it seemed that even he struggled to voice his own thoughts, while Don Krieg loomed over them at the edge of the bonfire.

He was listening to every word, still staring at Gin for sudden revelation and a proof of loyalty that he had thrown away with surprising lightness.

Some of others looked at the same direction, swallowing and casting down their eyes, when they noticed that their – officially former – captain stopped pacing like a wild animal waiting for prey.

Gin smile with grimce of pain, when something stung in his lungs.

“You all know that I've got not much time left” Gin started, but Kagikko interrupted his speech.

“It's because of that man.” He pointed at Don Krieg. “Why are you doing this? Would it be better to leave him and sail to the Grand Line without him? What do we own him except pain and fear?”

There were valid questions, but before Gin could answer a new weave of cough forced him to bend. The metalic smell hung in the air and a lot of blood left marks on the ground. Gin couldn't pretend he was fine now, when they saw the truth.

He shut his eyes, taking slow breaths to fade violent spasms out.

“Until now... Don Krieg...”

His throat felt like it was filled with a sand paper – even swollowing didn't help. After a few seconds someone gave him a cup of water. Cold fiquid fell down to the stomach, stopping the burning sensation and leaving a temporary relief and shining traces on Gin's neck.

Trying to surpass aftermaths of painful attack wasn't an easy task, but letting their men lasted in a state of clear shock, concern and anger, wouldn't help his case.

So Gin continute, hoping that the next interruption wouldn't come before the end of his speech, giving him an opportunity to explain reasons behind this decision.

“He'd given us an opportunity to...” More huching breaths. “...to become reach and... and famous. We've got a lot... a lot of treasures to buy... to but... to buy” His lungs wasn't cooperating, but Gin foced them to work for a few moments more. “...a small island. It's what we're signing for.”

With reluctance some of them hummed, accepting this and paying more attention to lurking figure at the edge of the forest that had given them a temporar shelter.

“We all own him for that” Gin stated with weak voice after a minutes of silence.

It sounded strained and cause for some men to grimace hearing it.

Gin's condition was an evidence that Don Krieg couldn't repay for loyalty or devotation. Instead he had tried to kill Gin, because he hadn't caried out the unjustfied order.

“Why should we go there with him? It dangerous even without a man who would abandon us or kill just because we couldn't do it?!” Kagikko shouted, trying to reasoning with Gin, but his battle was lost before it even started.

He wasn't backing down on this.

“Who else is... who else qualifiy to lead... to lead you?” Gin asked, looking around with grave expression. “I'm d... dying. I have a few... days top, I can't bring you there!”

This time Gin almost fell, while coughing so strong.

Taking breath was too hard. Black spots started dancing in front of his eyes, but he brushed off any attempts of help. Gin's eyes stung, but he ignored it with force that made them step back.

“You're my way to keep this promise!” Gin shouted with desperation and force that almost knucked them out.

After the sudden display of terrifiing power Gin possesed, they all went silent.

“You're... you're my... my only... only... damn, my only chance to live... live a little bit longer, damn it, so... I'm...”

The coughs get worse and worse, they couldn't understand him. Tears falling through his cheeks and snarks dropping from his nose were making everything even more difficult and heartbreaking.

Some of them looked away – to hide their own tears, to try not to look at the praideful man begging them with his last breaths or to not see what was obvious to him, that at Gin's heel stepped a dark shadow with a scyth in its hands.

“So please, please, this one time... one time I'm as... asking... asking you... I'm asking to give it a try. Only... damn it, damn it all, a try. Go... go there with... with Don Krieg. Go... Grand Line... Grand Line we all dreamed... about adventure and... and treasures... and met them as... please, as my promise in my place. I know... I'm sel... selfish... Please”

Gin's arms almost gave up, but he managed to touch his forehead on the ground, then sit on his heels. Taking large breath and stressing his body, he stood up on weak legs.

“Think... The night... is long.”

Then he went towards Don Krieg and sat under the tree, while the man watched him with strange face – almost like he was caring – but his captain wouldn't show it. Gin's life wasn't worth the effort of giving the opponent a weapon.

That was the reason why Gin admited him and cured at the same time.

Don Krieg was his captain, a man that Gin saw as the Pirate King, as a invincibile man who was keeping his strenght and offered a stranger a place to live when others shushed Gin. Don Krieg hadn't be afraid of a demon, but now... his eyes shined and a touch of fear and respect showed there for a second, before it was strained and hidden once more.

This man had took a demon under his wings couldn't be sentimental or toutched, yet... Gin would always be gratefull for that, making him the captain again.

He smile, leaning more on the hard surface behind his back.

Something so solid should be enough to let him rest for a moment, so he shut his eyes with an image of Don Krieg's worried face.

_I must be feverish to think that I would deserve even this small sign of kindess._

5

Gin woke up a few hours later, covered with blanket and lied on the soft grass near the firecamp. Heat from camp fire lessened shivers and give an relief to his sore muscle. The pain decreased to constant, managable throbbing in his side.

Someone must take him here and make more comfortable than a stiffing position under the tree.

Most of the crew was asleep around him, except of Don Krieg who must hide somewhere far away from them.

Gin smile.

There was hope for them.

Only a three people on a night watch, keeping them save.

He fell asleep again, feeling like someone put a blanket over his shoulders again and left a cup of fresh water at arm length.

6

“We're leaving” Don Krieg stated, when Kagikko announced their mutual decision. “Without any burden around our necks.”

At that he looked at Gin sitting under the tree again.

“You have two hours to prepare. Make it fast or you'll regred it.”

While he was saying this, Don Krieg never once looked at Gin, showing him only his armored back. Gold shined in the full sun, making the captain look like a divine creature. His voice was strong and his shoulders streight. No room for doubts there. 

Gin smile, expecting this kind of answer.

He had chosen the right man, even if the crew looked like they wanted to struggle him.

“Captain! We can't leave Gin-san here!” Kagikko protested.

“You can stay with him. I don't need a man with a weak will on my board.”

“He'd chose you! You're captain thanks to him!” Ideaman shouted with teras in the corner of his eyes. “How can you do that to him?”

“He's almost dead. What a use of him on Grand Line anyway? Pack up and see, if we can find a ship to get us over the River Mountain.”

With that Don Krieg left them to sort their feelings.

They didn't see it yet, too upset to consider the fact, that they could object their captain and instead of being punished, they concerns were dispelled.

As much as Don Krieg was capable of normal communication, but it was the start that Gin had been looking for in years.

That was the right thing to do – leaving the weakest link to make up their chances.

He would do the same. Maybe.

7

They left hours ago, but Gin couldn't stop crying.

The image of tears on Don Krieg's face was too much for him.

The man that never showed a weakness to anyone, that could toss him away at any given second and reasoning that it was neseccery, that would say streight that life was cruel to those who didn't know where they place belong.

It unexpected act of kindness and final goodbye. A weakness that Don Krieg showed only once – to him, to the man that stayed loyal, that chose him over the comfortable death among their men. Gin didn't know how much he wanted to see it, to feel the soft, single tear escaping from the corner of stubborn, hard look.

He hadn't any strenght to wave to them, he just smiled, tired and upset.

Then, only then, when he almost dropped his head to hide tears, he saw it. A tear, a shining, real tear on a face that would always belong to his captain.

It was enough to make him histeric, they almost jumped off the ship they stole a few days ago, to help Gin. But he managed to calm down and smile. They sailed further to the horizon line.

In the end it was only him, a calm wind and a cry so overwhelming that Gin almost choked. New weave of tears attacked his body, making him struggle for breath and strenght to keep his back in line.

He didn't want to die. Not with so many regrats. He wasn't ready.

_Please, not yet. Please, let me live. Please._

He has a promise to keep and a favor to return.

Why he was so weak? Why?

But nobody was listening and Gin lost conscious with an image of graving man that would never admit how much he carried, only in face of death he had made it plain and simple.

_Please, let me see them again._

8

Wachting like the sun wandered around the sky was entertaining only in the first day.

The wind was stronger at the edge of the cliff and the hum of weaves made Gin missing the salty water unter his feet and on his bare skin, while he was helping fastening the knots or setting sails. The aroma of rum in his nose was still there, even if overhelm by the metallic odor.

_Just one more day_ , he tought. 

An half-empty bowl, tenodd looking onigiris wrapped around the dirty sheet and a two canteen – one with rum half-empty, the other full of delicious tea – at his side.

 _Only one day, and it'll all be over_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two-shot about a guy from Baratie Arc. The second one is all about Shanks and Gin, because this all pervert (he is - in my head at least) somehow find a way to make an appearance here (like in some my others ideas completely out of nowhere).
> 
> I know I should update another fics, but this one occupied my thoughts from last few days and didn't let go, so I've took the chance and write it down.
> 
> I hope you like it, because I like it. Gin was a great character and I'd be happy to see him again, even if the chances are less than 10%. I really him and was upset that it was only a dozen episodes, when he appeared.
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts. Did you liked it or maybe you want to see Gin in the manga too? Do you even remember him?
> 
> To the next time!
> 
> PS. Don't forget to visit me on tumblr to say 'Hi' or whatever you like to say :)


	2. Chapter 2

9

Drifting between sleep and conscious Gin heard shouts coming from somewhere underneath the edge of the cliff.

He should have look at the bottom of the bay to see, who made this ruckus – if he wasn't in an immediate danger. Before he would assume that in any other way, he would regret it in the future, not paying enough attention to his enemies, but now? Couldn't be better if someone would have kill him after days of a slow and painful agony? This person's mercy would be welcomed and appreciated, no matter how much humilitationg it would be.

Besides, Gin didn't care about them at the moment.

Wasn't interested in socializing or provoking in any way, outside of his mere presence. For some people it was enough. Maybe for them too?

If they intended to attack by discovering an intruder here, they would. It was their rights as former owners of this place.

Gin just wanted to close his eyes and rest for a little longer.

Maybe, with any luck, forever.

10

“You think he's a pirate hunter?” Benn asked, when their feet hit the ground. “He's watching us for a while now, but didn't move. His presence is weak too. Maybe a nosy villiger?”

“Probably” Shanks agreed, looking up to judge, if their mysterious observer showed any interest in watching them unload their cargo and making a camp on the beach.

“He's not a threat then” Benn guessed, now paying more attention to the rocky slope. “Then why was he there? Just resting?”

Doubting everything and not taking it at face value was a job for first mate of pirates crew with their caliber. Any captain's right hand to be honest.

“Who knows” Shanks mussed, like he already had his suspicions, but wouldn't share them with anyone, unless they would force any kind of confesions down on him.

Benn sighed and smile, watching their captain as he inspected the stores in search of booze.

The sun set on the sky high, but it was still too early to drink – even for their standards. But Benn knew this face, and expression that was hidding mischief or a promise to someone worth an effort.

Benn looked at the slope again, wondering what he missed that made their captain to suspect that the silent spectator was a valuable person.

Then sighed again, snickering to himself. After so many years of traveling together, he still didn't know what was on his captain's mind on occasions. Better to no assume too much, waiting for events to unfold themselves.

11

“Hi there!” someone yelled, waking Gin up.

He blinked, trying to focus on the here and now, but still staying one foot in the world of dreams without any strength to stand up or react in any other way.

Gin just sat there with a bowed head and a hope for quick death – by a gunshot or by slicing his throat or even a push over the cliff.

The man that approached him was tall and red-haired, but by all means not dangerous. Except a saber attached to his belt – more as a threat, than actual weapon, because Gin spotted the hollow left arm covered by a black cloak, looking at it with disappointment, until the man caught his attention and grinned with embarassment.

In the life he had lead until know, Gin learned to judge the book by its cover, and this one wasn't a treat to anyone, except maybe a dying man like him, who wouldn't defend himself.

Or maybe Gin's instinct stopped working at the same time his brain, when he had chosen a pair of kids over his captain?

It must be his luck to encounter a weak sailor, maybe even a pirate, that would not make much damage than a few punches and yelling contest.

Gin leaned more onto the tree, growling with pain. The muscles on his back were strained because of the neverending coughs and the fact that he had been sitting there for last two days, with rare exceptions, when he had felt a need for relief.

For a dangerous pirate, more a demon in human skin, he didn't look threatening or even impressive. He must be a pitiful sight, so maybe a weak, half-drunk pirate fitted better to be his last companion.

Although the stranger had a nice laugh – genuine and warm – when he looked amused by Gin's behavior, maybe even a little drunk by now, judging by pink cheeks on scattered face.

_Battle scares or a missjugdment that almost cost him an eye?_

But even this didn't make him any close to Don Krieg's level.

In his whole life Gin didn't meet many pirates like that, but these who he encountered wasn't harmful, even if provoked, and right now Gin couldn't perform an believable show of hatred and malice to help the man justify the murder.

So, in the end, Gin smailed against himself, his lips twitched with bittersweet amusement, while returning a weak-

“Hi.”

Stranger's smile turned into a reassuring grin – a reward for his troubles.

Gin smirked, then coughed, but this time the attack wasn't so bad. Just a reminding of his current condition.

“I've got some sake. Think you can stomach it?” the stranger asked, eyeing empty bowl and two remaining onigiris on Gin's right. The items were half-hidden by his body, half-expose thanks to the fact that the man walked around him, looking at the darkened sky.

“Probably not” Gin guessed, but sighed.

He was dying, would one cup of sake make a difference?

Then he nodded, while the man sat cross-legged, finding the right spot to see the horizon and look Gin in the eyes in the same time.

Behind them spread the wild forest and its inhabitants, who sometimes panted at an intruders, sometimes bird shrieked before the triumphant roar could be heard, sometimes smaller animals approached him with curiosity, but escaped, when he moved or rose a hand to pat them on their heads.

Now it was a blurred background, a landscape that would soon become Gin's grave.

“I thought so.” the stranger stated, pulling out another small bowl and filled it with sake.

Strong smell of alcohol reached Gin's nose, making him nauseatic. His stomach growled – the loud noise was hard to miss, so the man grinned, although with hints of sadness at the edges.

“For a fated encounter!”

“For a fated encounter!”

Acrid feeling in his throat was a welcome distraction, until the alcohol drained off to his stomach, making it twisting.

Gin coughed, but calmed after a few moments.

“Strong” he admitted with watery eyes.

“The best, dahahaha!” the man laughed, this time filling only his bowl. “For business and encounters like ours.”

And he drunk his shot with content expression.

Gin was sitting there for two days, but the poison progressed in slow pace comparing to passing hours. Maybe if he was treated by a doctor, he would have enough strength to go and see Grand Line?

Did he waste his chance by giving up to soon?

Dreaming about this was foolish.

What happened, happened. Now they must be on their way to Reverse Mountain, trying to pierce the rock and reach their goal without him on board. Gin wondered if they were missing him or think about their former first mate.

His life had ended a week ago, when he had opposed Don Krieg and saved those kids. He accepted that, should accepted that, although it was still a painful fact.

It didn't mean he couldn't have regrets or wishes. Being not dead yet, meant that his mind still worked and created dreams, returning memories, formulated wishes.

“So what's your story?” the stranger asked and Gin got an impression that his eyes shined, but that must be a reflection of light.

Nobody would cared about his life story, much less trying to save him.

12

“Where's the captain?” Benn asked Lucky Roo, who ate a piece of meat – grilled and seasoned just as he liked.

“Drinking.”

Then he pointed at the top of the slope.

Benn only sighed, preparing himself for the worse.

Having the new member wasn't bad. He had got used to this conduct, but how could their captain be so eager to go there alone instead of inviting their mysterious stalker here as a guest. One of the rookies would go and ask, make him feel more comfortable with someone with fresh experience as newbie.

Why their captain needed to do things the hard way, making Benn deal with everything alone, while he entertained himself?

“Don't worry, Benn. He's a big boy. He could handle a hooked fish once he got it” Yassop beamed, seeing the frown on Benn's forehead.

Then laughed with the rest of them at their first mate's misery.

After a moment of glowering, Benn's mouth twitched, causing them laugh even harder.

_Half-drunk fools._

13

“They're having a good time.” Gin announced, hering a burst of laughs and snikers. “Maybe you should join them? Does your captain know you're here?” he asked, coughing from time to time, but it was nothing big or awkward.

After a moment he looked at the orange glow hovered over the bay, painted the inked horizon with a light fog, and sighed, leaning more onto the tree. Reflief must be seen on this face, but he didn't care. Finding more comfortable position was more important at the moment.

Men on the beach started partying before the sun hid under the horizon, making their conversation more difficult, disturbed by music and songs and dimming Gin's weak voice.

To his surprise, Gin felt better than before. Maybe a presence of other human being could make those days more bearable? Could be that traveling with his crew wasn't such a bad idea?

Thoughts like that create an unnecessary problems and awaken regrets, so Gin scolded himself not to give them too much attention, hoping for not rake over the healing wound scattered deep over his mind.

There were things that should better stayed in the past.

“Their better without me. I'm drinking all the time, so they don't like parting with me sometimes. But we're pirates, you know? We should appreciated some good sake” the man joked.

His cheeks were already pink from alcohol and laughs.

With a calm and soothing voice, he could be someone else, someone greater than a mere pirate. Maybe a teacher or town's major. Or someone higher. Man's easy-going personality reminded Gin about these people, who could encouraging to fight, to sacrifices, to defend their homes. Their had the power to manipulate men and women to make what was within their reach, letting them see their true potential, not shyed away in shadows.

The stranger was a good man, even for a pirate. Maybe, if he wasn't injured and didn't lost his arm, he could even be a captain of his own crew. Don Krieg said that those men were weak and their crew's not worth anyone's attention, but Gin couldn't resist a small hope that in another reality, this man would be someone bigger.

Maybe it was his wish, to make his last conversation with someone worthwhile or maybe this evening turned too good and comfortable to be seen as a obstacle or a foreshadowing goodbyes with the world.

Gin smiled at the blissful grin of a man too drunk to tell the difference between danger and safety. He supposed that was how you created bonds and make friendship working.

Whatever this was, he liked it and enjoyed the company.

It was just sad that this knowledge came to him so late in his life.

Not to mention a good companion that would last longer than others in drinking contest. Shame Gin wasn't at his best, otherwise he would show the man, how he should take his alcohol.

Sudden attack of cough took him by surprise.

The laugh silenced as soon as it started, but the stranger didn't helped him, for which Gin was grateful.

It was a weakness that could get him killed at the battle field. Even during this friendly conversation, Gin had a feeling that showing the man, how bad his condition was, wouldn't been taken as nothing more than a pitiful sight.

His life wouldn't last much longer, but it was agonizing to sit there and waiting, hoping that it was the last time, then realizing that maybe not, maybe another one would be the last, then another, then another, until he would started begging to the quick end.

Should killed himself, when he had gotten a chance – jump from the cliff, let animals eat him or stopped fighting for every breath each time it was happening.

Easier said than done, though.

Even at the best times in his life Gin didn't like guns, preferring other kind of weapons over them, but an exception would be appreciated, even if for the first – and the last – time.

“Couldn't stomach sake?” Gin asked after collecting himself and trying to distract them, while catching stranger's eyes – calculating and dangerous.

Flames reflected on his face, making it more blushed that it was before. But something dark and powerful surfaced there for a short moment – a shadow of regret and anger, rough and wild.

Fear overwhelmed him, sending shivers up and donw his spine, leaving a strong and disturbing sensation.

There was only fullmoon, one bottle of sake, two small bowls and two pirates that seeked for company.

“Nah, couldn't stomach my jokes” the stranger mussed, but didn't smile at his own joke.

This attack must ruined the mood.

For a moment it looked like the man wanted to ask, wanted to know, searching with more than eyes, for a reason, why Gin sat there alone in so bad condicion, without a single soul to help him.

“Can't be that bad” Gin reassured in weak attempt to erase the tension.

“One day I'll tell you one or two then.”

There was something powerful in this words. Confidence that missed the point. Even if it was clear that Gin's body wasn't cooperating as it should. This man believed there would be next time.

Gin closed his eyes, breathing with some difficulties, then opened them – a grimace presented on his lips, although his voice was firm.

“One day then” he agreed and the man blinked, then smiled.

Gin blushed, looking away.

 _Sake is whispering to me_ , he thought. _This man must be just drunk, too. Otherwise he'd see the flaws in me and started running as far away as possible._

14

Benn felt the burst of haki at the same time, like most of their men.

Only rookies watched them, confusion painted on their faces.

It was time to check what was going on up there and made sure their captain was still conscious enough to decide whether the man is a right candidate to be a part of their crew.

“Finally, Benn's going to check on our captain” Yasopp laughed half-drank. “Any more second and I'd lost the bet. Man, that was close!”

Then he burst into laugh. Lucky Roo just watched him, chewing his meat like he was sulking.

“One day will talking abou it” Benn threatened.

“Sure! Make sure our captain new I won this time!”

“Have he lost?” Benn asked, curious about the current state of affairs among their men.

“As a sore loser he'll pretend to be too drunk!” Yasopp beamed. “But I won and he owes me a big sum.”

Been sighed.

It was for keeping their captain safe from troubles and snappish decisions.

15

“We're getting old” the stranger announced with pound and sighed, while turning empty bottle upside down.

Maybe Gin missed something about the man that was vital point to decipher his side looks and cryptic smiles or it was just this feeling that made him suspicious? Was he a weakling or a monster, like him, who hid his true nature under a well-developed mask of innocent and helplessness? Would it be that surprising if it was the case?

“Youngsters those days are just weird” the man continued, while watching a star falling from the inked sky.

He closed his eyes and murmured something Gin couldn't hear, maybe a wish or pray for good luck for his crew? Sailors were superstitious beings, believing in all small omens and signs from fate.

“All they want is to go to Grand Line and find One Piece” the man hiked between every two words. “Even, if it would kill them.”

“Aren't you too?” Gin asked out of curiosity.

It wasn't like he had any chance to ever see it on his own eyes, but maybe this man was there once, saw the Grand Line, and could tell him about it. “ Wanted to go there? To find the treasure of Gold Roger – the One Piece?”

The stranger looked at him with an unreadable expression that make Gin blushed with embarrassment, like he had said something foolish.

He covered his face with his headband, trying to hide from those piercing eyes.

“It's not what everyone are thinking” the answer put Gin off.

“You mean One Piece? How would you know?”

This small, knowing smile again – with dangerous edges and demonic nature underneath. He was judging, assesing and concluding that there was nothing wrong with the way Gin looked at things. Maybe it was with others? Or maybe, one more time, his imagination worked on levels that were too abstract and delusive to take it as anything more than a subjective interpretation.

Gin swallowed, backing away, but being unable to resist and look away. Those black orbits held his own, trapped and concentrated on a targget like a hawk, until the man was satisfying with whatever he had found there.

“But it's only a rumor, right? Some old geezers trying to put kids off of their dreams, dahahaha” the stranger laughed, this time trying to ease his previous statement.

But the revelation sounded too close to truth to be putted off like a joke. Gin gapped, trying to come with an answer that wouldn't offend the man and encouraged him to elaborate.

Only, did Gin wanted to know? Now, when everything was over?

 _The truth sometimes should be left alone_ , he came to conclusion.

“Some of them really are believing in it” Gin mused to break a silence.

_I belived in it. That's why I've sent my crew to the Grand Line. That's why I've entrust my dream to Don Krieg._

Gin was too embarrassed to admit it, though.

“I've met a kid with straw hat, you know. He's collecting a crew, because he'd made a promise to someone important to him.” A small cough, hidding a small, geniune smile. “He's looking for One Piece, too.”

That picked stranger's attention. He smiled with proud and joy, encouraging Gin to say more.

Gin blinked, surprise at the reaction.

“After meeting him...” he stopped, realizing where this conversation was heading and didn't want to admit it. “I've promised that we would met again one day on the Grand Line.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should have been two-shot, but the last part getting bigger and bigger, so I've tought that I've post the second chapter and make it as three-shot (does something like this exist?). It's because I don't like giving you to long chapters (2-3k words is ideal for me). 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Feel free to share your opinion. Maybe you imagined it a bit different? I'm curious. 
> 
> To the next time!


End file.
